


The Lure

by bunnygoddess



Series: Narcos Love [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I love this two, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is pretty hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygoddess/pseuds/bunnygoddess
Summary: Steve and Javi have a tiring day, but Javier comes up with an idea that can help them to rest a bit, he invite Steve to his apartment for some ice cold beers and maybe watch TV a program that Steve would not understand, but "unintentionally"  Javi drops beer on his favorite shirt and goes to change.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Narcos Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is an english version of the “The Lure”, hope you enjoy, sorry if my english is not that good.

In Colombia it was a quite hot day and two DEA agents were very hot and tired, working in their office that they both share, Steve was finishing his third coffee while Javier had already four cups, at one point where most of the agents were beginning to leave, Javier looked at Steve and put the files on the desk.

"Hey Murphy, I had an idea" the blonde raised his eyes and also an eyebrow saying indirectly to continue "how about we leave this for tomorrow since we can stay later, we go now to my apartment and have some cold beers that i bought yesterday?"

"It truly seems like a good idea to me, but tomorrow yes or yes we finish these files or else we’re gettings more and my head will explode," said the blonde, also leaving the files on the desk, Javier rolled his eyes laughing.

They both got up, left the office and got into Javier's truck, while they went to the apartment that they both shared but on different floors, although they were literally next to each other, each one was thinking about the other, Javier was thinking of those eyes that hypnotized him and reminded him of the sea or the sky at times, he seemed like a puppy to him, Javi loved Steve but did not dare to tell him because although the blonde was already divorced, he felt that he was not enough for Steve, on the other hand Steve thought how he could confess to Javi, every time he tried in some way when they were alone he would get nervous and change the subject, maybe he would tell him today or maybe he would flinch again.

They finally arrived after a few minutes, they hadn't talked much but that didn't matter to them, they entered the apartment where Javier lived, there were some plants in one of the windows and they looked well cared for, Javier was going to the kitchen taking out two ice cold beers, He opened them and handed one to Steve, he nodded his thanks and they both sat on the couch.

"If you want, you can choose the channel," Javier said with a soft laugh.

"You know I don't understand everything in Spanish!" He laughed with Javier, but for a moment he stopped watching Javier laugh, he looked too cute, as a smile formed when he laughed, Steve really was in love with him, he began to approach slowly, Javier noticing that and looking at him confused but without moving but his eyes widened when he felt other lips on his own, slowly he began to kiss him back but a rather hot idea occurred to Javi and he "accidentally" poured beer on his shirt.

"Oh shit! Ugh, it was my favorite shirt, I'll go change” he smiled winking at Steve to put the beer aside and go to his room.

Steve watched as he left and felt that he had to explain himself since he thought that he was running away cause he had bothered him, he put down his beer and began to follow him.

"Javi .. I'm really sorry, I didn't know what this ..." when he was going to apologize he saw how the brunette took off the shirt that he had revealing his slight muscles and scars, the window was touching Javier looking quite sexy, he looked Steve smiled flirtatiously and finished taking off his shirt to stand on the edge of the bed leaning on his forearms so he could spread his legs slowly revealing how hard he was down there.

Steve had been looking at him with wide eyes, you could see how he had been in shock when he saw all that, fascinated rather because he was about to drool, he began to approach Javier to get between his legs and kiss him again, he returned the kiss and he hugged the blonde's hip with his legs, this kiss was a little different, love was still shown but lust was also added, the need to be merged into one, Javier separated from the kiss and threw his head back so that he could make room for him To explore his neck, Steve began to lower the kisses, first on the chestnut's well-formed jaw and then down to the neck, licking, kissing, biting sometimes but delicately, he listened as Javi gasped and growled low, trembling, Steve wanted to listen more, feel how he trembled under his arms, he was going crazy, he went lower until he reached Javier's nipples giving a light lick and saw how he twisted, the blond smiled amusedly and began to lick but his nipples, he nibbled one while with one hand he caressed the other, Javier began to growl more and let out low moans.

When he went down further until he reached the end of Javier's pants, he stopped a little and looked at Javi, he looked like he was panting, bright brown eyes looking at him with desire, he had many hickies all over the place made by him, Javier looked at Steve confused.

"What's happening?" He said slowly as he was breathing hard.

"Oh nothing .. just seeing how beautiful you are" Steve smiled happily.

"I .. idiot" Javierblushed at those words, Steve laughed and lowered Javier's pants to slowly lick the member "oh shit ..." he groaned low, the blond kept licking, surprisingly it was good, already that he didn't have much experience with men, but he was happy to see how Javier began to growl and moan again.

At the end, Javi's member was completely taken, starting to play with it with his tongue, he felt a hand in his hair that made him go slowly up and down, then he increased the rhythm a little but stopped and pulled Javier's member out.

"Where do you have lubricant?" Steve said in a deep voice.

"There" he pointed panting at a bedside table, Steve went and took out a bottle of lubricant, put it on his fingers and began to play with Javier's entrance causing him to gasp in surprise, Steve slowly put a finger in, He didn’t want to hurt Javi, he saw how he nodded and put another one in order for those two to start pushing in and out, doing scissors, etc., Steve was fascinated by how Javier began to moan more, he tried to cover his mouth but the blonde grab his hand to hear his moans.

Javier enjoyed shaking a lot, he felt that he was going to fall and lie down since he did not stop shaking, when Steve felt that it was enough he slowly pulled his fingers out, Javier laughed softly and kissed Steve to change positions, leaving him on the bed and Javier On top of him, He slowly take off his shirt, button by button until he throws it anywhere, then lower his pants and shoes, leaving them also anywhere so that he can get on top of him again and lick Steve's member, I hear grunts from the blond and he knew he was doing it right, he put it in and took it out, for a few minutes hard like that and then lining it up on his ass and starting to put it in himself.

"Ah! Shit ... ”Javier had grunted, Steve had groaned low when he felt how tight Javier was.

"T ... are you okay?" Steve said concerned, the brunette nodded to start jumping slowly, he was slow at first to be able to accommodate better, but after a few minutes he began to jump faster and faster.

"Ah ... ah .." Javier could no longer stop moaning, he threw his head back feeling Steve rise up a little so he could lick his sensitive nipples and neck "S..Steve ... you .. damn idiot ... "he growled and made both of them lie down in order to get deeper and find his G-spot, Javier couldn't take it anymore and felt Steve's hands grab his hip to move him fast and hard" Ah! .. there! There! ... Steve! " He gave Steve a kiss so he could calm his moans.

"Mm ... J..Javi .. I'm going to come soon ..." Steve said panting and growling, scratching Javier's hips, when he reached orgasm he came inside. 

Steve turned around so that he could better attend to Javi and begin to masturbate him, he did it fast since it looked like Javier was shaking too much until he reached his orgasm staining both breasts, Steve left by little and turned on his side to try to calm their breathing.

When they managed to calm down, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other sweetly. "Damn ... I love you so much Murphy ..."

"I love you too ~, do you want us to take a bath?"

"Yes please"

They both got up, Javier carefully as his lower back hurt, Steve helped him and they went to the bathroom to bathe, they both enjoyed each other, giving kisses and affection.


End file.
